


An Alien Emotion

by holdyourbreathfornow



Series: Out Of This World [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, dan and phil
Genre: Alien AU, Gen, Implied experimentation, One Shot, dreamscape, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: He is somewhere dark and cold.  He has no name, and his family has been taken.He is alone and scared.





	An Alien Emotion

A single dim bulb swings from the ceiling, a metronome in the crushing silence.

 

He has no name, instead a collar pulled far too tight around his neck.  If his hands weren’t binded, he would reach up and scrabble at it, but they are and he doesn’t.  

 

He can hear the others, but they no longer call out like they did.  Their hearts pulse and he listens, because he knows their cries have rubbed their throats raw.

 

His own voice is raw, so he realizes when the things bring him some cold liquid.  He turns his nose on it at first, but the things’ fleshy claws pry his mouth open and pour the cold liquid inside, like they’ve done with strange tablets and mash.  The liquid soothes his throat, but he makes no noise to test if the effect is permanent. The things stand and watch him for a moment before they leave, and he is alone again except for the metronome light.  

 

He finds solace in his sleep, the control he has there freeing in a way he does not have in the waking world.  Here, he can stretch intangible fingers, playing the chords of the universe like thrumming music. 

 

In his sleep, there is one of the things, with black strands that tumble down and blue eyes that smile just as much as the mouth does.

 

“What are you?”  He asks and the thing smiles again.

 

“I’m a human.  You and I look alike.”  Suddenly, like he has been wrenched from his own body, he can see himself and the thing - ‘human’ - standing side by side.  All the parts he could not name on the human he can name on himself instinctually, and so the knowledge transfers.

 

He has curly brown hair that kisses the tops of his ears, and his mouth pinches in with a slightly confused frown.  

 

“I don’t look like you.  You look like me.” The human laughs and reaches up, sweeping his black hair back from a high forehead.

 

“Same thing, really.  So I suppose we should introduce ourselves?”  The human holds their hand out and he places his own in it, letting the human shake it up and down once, some kind of custom.  “My name’s Phil Lester.” 

 

He doesn’t have a name in the tongue Phil speaks in, instead his name is the vibration of energy under his skin, his soul.  He tries to explain as much to Phil, who looks baffled before he sighs and shakes his head.

 

“Well, weird dream alien, I have to call you something.  How about… Dan?”

 

He… Dan finds he actually likes a vocal identifier for himself and accepts it readily.

 

“Well, that’s good.  Alright, Dan, I need you to listen to me.  We found you and four others like you on our planet, alright?”

 

“Why do you assume this is real?”  Dan asks and Phil just shrugs with a small smile.

 

“Even if it’s not, we’re still coming to rescue you.”

 

“We are hurting.”  Dan states and Phil’s smile vanishes, instead turning into a sad frown.

 

“I know, and I’m so sorry.  But we’re coming, alright?”

 

“I believe you.”  He says and that brings Phil’s smile back, the human reaching a hand out to pat Dan’s shoulder gently.

 

“We’ll be there soon.  Now let me get some rest.”  Dan nods and the dreamscape goes black as he drags himself back into consciousness.

 

The sound of footsteps echoes metallically and he is not surprised when the door swings open, when the people in their white coats come for him.  He is not surprised, but he is willing to wait.

 

Because someone is coming, and that has given him hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend!! Hope they enjoyed! Don't worry, the rescue is coming... Sooner or later, lol.  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
